An Evening Star That Won't Last
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Yoh Tomoe/Kanata Nanami/Yahisa Tsukiko/Suzuya Tohzuki. Spring Characters fanfic.  Slight CapricornXPisces!


**A "Starry Sky" FanFic**

Category: Game/Anime

Genre: Friendship and a slight of Angst (and might turn to something else *evil smirk*)

Characters: Kanata Nanami/Yoh Tomoe/Suzuya Tohzuki/Yahisa Tsukiko

Title: An Evening Star that won't Last, a Love that has no form.

Author: fireflyMooncake

**An Evening Star that Won't Last, A Love that Has No Form**

It was a month after when he was transferred to Seigatsu Academy, a former all-boy school, and Yoh Tomoe still finds it hard to integrate with his classmates.

He is friends with Tsukiko, Kanata and Suzuya, yes, yet he cannot fully blend in especially since he was still timid because of his being a half-French. Not that he is complaining about it, nor he is shame about it, but because of the misunderstandings of those who are discriminating his entirety.

His main reason why he entered the said school was only to find _her, _to see her once again before finally leaving off to America with his parents, where he would be able to study astrology with them. And he only has few days left, a limited time.

He loves her. That enormous yet unexplainable feeling sprouted when the first time they've met, and he was five years old at that time. She was the first person who had seen his real self, his real feelings, and the only person who has first made him smile. The first person who has ever told him that his eyes were beautiful.

And meeting her once again after many years of separation has made him quite anxious, excited at the same time. The first day was quite a shock since Tsukiko didn't remember him, but after explaining and digging up her childhood memories, he eventually succeeded to make her remember .

But of course, he has expected that Tsukiko would have friends, especially some childhood friends. Why not, Tsukiko is a very lovely woman and is very kind, he is certain that everyone likes her and not just him. He did notice that Kanata has feelings for her too, even Suzuki, since the two were overly protective when it comes to Tsukiko. Not that he mind.

Initially, it wasn't his intent to make friends or become friends with somebody rather than Tsukiko, he thought he didn't need friends, but it was unlikely. Little did he know, he soon became acquainted with the two boys, and he has then realized that having friends isn't a bad thing at all. He has now acknowledged that friends bring color to your boring life, that they are like a rainbow when times of darkness.

But there was one thing that made Yoh wonder, such as: his feelings were disturb since the first day of school. When he had face-to-face with Tsukiko on that very anticipated day, when he had seen her finally, he noticed that his feelings for her wasn't anything the same back then. He knew something had changed. There must be. Because when he saw her his excitement and everything else has set aside.

His heart wasn't beating the same rhythm from the day he first met her. He wasn't expecting that meeting her again would gave him dissimilar feelings. Although he has to admit that he was happy to have seen Tsukiko again, not to mention that he became close friends with her soon after.

He was glad to see her again but he was disappointed with his own feelings.

He was disappointed since he couldn't imagine that the love he has felt for her ever since he was a child wasn't there anymore. Until now he was still wondering where could have it gone. Which part did he miss to notice?

He was fairly sure that he loved Tsukiko, it was even the reason why he came to love astrology, and the reason why his evaluations towards life has dramatically changed. Tsukiko has changed him. She made him realize that even when people are separated they are still connected to one another, because they're gazing at the same sky.

It was such a wonderful feeling back then. And he keeps that memory in his mind. But why? Something was wrong with his feelings now.

He didn't want to abandon his love for Tsukiko, he has made it this far just to keep that love, made it this far just to continue loving her. He doesn't want to accept that his feelings towards her from _that day_ and to _this day_ has changed unintentionally. It was different. But he couldn't dictate his heart anymore. He don't know what to believe this time.

He was determined to have her for himself before. To win her. However, that determination was lost to somewhere he couldn't fathom. Right now, he's just enjoying his stay together with them, with her.

He was enjoying the company and he knew it was a pure feeling. The only problem he could see was that he didn't love her now the way he had loved her when they were young.

But it doesn't matter now. As long as Tsukiko's happy. As long as he knows that Tsukiko is fine, then he is fine. Even when his feelings for her was not there anymore, still, seeing Tsukiko's innocent smile always makes him happy and satisfied. Even now, her smile is very precious to him.

Yoh thought, that even though he doesn't love Tsukiko the way he did before, he still wanted to win her heart. He knew it was a selfish thing to do. But he couldn't just allow someone to hurt Tsukiko, he wouldn't want it if Tsukiko would fall for a man who doesn't even know how to make her smile. But to pursue Tsukiko means to hurt her, too.

The only thing he could do now is to stay at her side, enjoy the little time he has and consume it with true happiness.

For now, he was thinking that he'll keep on sticking up with her until she finds her right man. But given with a short period of time, Yoh is doubtful if Tsukiko finds the right man while he is still on her side.

Yoh fears to leave her without the assurance that Tsukiko will always be fine. But in relation to that, Yoh is certain that even when he leaves, he knows that Kanata and Suzuki will take care of her. They will protect her. Right?

Yet still, he continues to worry about her. Tsukiko has became a part of his life, a very important person he'll never forget. The person who has changed him. Yet she is not the evening star that is destined for him, she is simply not that star...not anymore. He knows it by heart. But still it was kind of disappointing.

When he realized that his feelings for Tsukiko was just a childhood memory he had preciously kept, Yoh soon after wonders if he could ever find his 'evening star' again, just like how his father found his mother. The very star that would make his heart ache and at the same time thump.

But he was thinking, he might not be able to love again the way he did to Tsukiko, and that is the worst.

Love has no form but it can be felt. Does loving someone has its form and meaning? His father said so before, but indeed, he was hesitant. If love is what makes you happy then its not Tsukiko alone, there's Suzuya, and Kanata too—though they often fight and do not get along that well.

Right now, he was there sitting on the cold floor of the school's rooftop, gazing at the clear blue afternoon sky. Stars are nowhere to be seen but Yoh knows they were there. His memory with Tsukiko back then will always be in his heart and mind, but it is time to let go and free himself from that childish dream. Tsukiko embraced a great part in his heart and it will remain that way, and nothing more.

This instant, Yoh have not yet accomplished what was to be done. His one of the few reasons why he came back in this country, and that is:

"Thank you...I wanted to tell only it." He murmured in the afternoon air. Trying to picture out Tsukiko's lovely face in the sky.

Yes, he wanted to tell Tsukiko how thankful he is to have met and to have known her. How great it is to be friends with her, to spend time with her as they create wonderful memories together.

He wanted to let her know that if it wasn't because of her then he would still be staying in his own small world until now. That thanks to her, he had learned how vast the world is and how precious to live a life and doing things without regretting any.

He thought at first that it was impossible to trust somebody, to be loved by somebody, but Tsukiko had made it possible for him. Yoh smiled. What he is right now, his developed character, it was all thanks to Tsukiko.

"Yoh! What yah doing here?" Yoh started when Kanata's strong voice interrupted the earlier peaceful ambiance. He turned to look at him. But didn't respond anyway.

"Yare, yare, you seem to daze a lot recently. Got a problem?" Kanata asked as he went to set beside Yoh.

"Nothing to fuss about. Why are you here?" Yoh replied as he stared back at Kanata.

"I should be asking that." The Pisces one said, gaining a scowl from the Capricorn guy.

"You skip classes again, Kanata."

"Look who's talking here." Kanata rolled his eyes, then he curved his lips to form a forced smirk, "I don't dislike classes but I find it more refreshing here. This is my hangout place when teachers find me nowhere inside the room, it is quite a surprise to find you here this day. You're a new student yet you skip classes already. Tsk. I knew there was something wrong when I went inside earlier, since I didn't smell a _flirt_ aura around Tsukiko."

"I'm not flirting with her, I'm just expressing my love for her. If you're jealous then you should be more expressive than I am." Yoh gave him an arrogant smile.

"Heh, Tsukiko knows me a lot so there's nothing to hide from her. I'm always expressive but not the way you do, so vulgar."

"So does she know that you love her?" He was blunt here.

Kanata went silent. But has managed to reply anyway, "As a friend yes. But I wonder when she would realize my real feelings." There was a tad of pain in his voice.

Yoh was speechless. He could tell how much Kanata loves Tsukiko, and he is envious of him since Kanata has known her ever since young. He is proud of how Kanata managed to hide his real feelings towards Tsukiko. It was hard for him since they're childhood friends, but he decided to keep it hidden unless Tsukiko finds it herself. That's the only misconception that Kanata has decided to think.

"She wouldn't know it if you wouldn't tell her. She'll see you as a friend forever if you remain a coward." Yoh said, now staring back at the blue sky, the white clouds were swayed away to north by the blowing wind.

"If I do that then its your loss, Yoh." Kanata smirked. "Hah, if I tell her that I love her as a woman then I know she would prefer me than you around. You'll be dumped sooner than you think, fwahahah!" Kanata laughed.

Yoh just turned on his side, his firm back now facing Kanata's, pillowing his left arm. "Gee. As if I'd care if you gets her. That would be nice for her since I know you'd protect her all through life. I'd be relieved then."

Kanata dumbfounded. "Eh?"

He moved closer to Yoh enough to peek above his shoulders, "Did I hear it right just now? You couldn't possibly mean that you're already giving up on her, could you?"

Yoh closed his eyes. "It's not giving up. It's waking up from a long time dream."

"W-hat? Yoh!" Kanata grabbed his shoulders in order to make Yoh face him, his eyes were somehow fierce, shock at the same time.

"What are you saying? To think that you were the first one who shamelessly confess your love to her, always touching her when there's opportunity, you even flirt with her in front of us! You made us believe your feelings were true yet now you're giving up on her? What the hell Yoh."

Yoh's face contorted to something more like dubious, he grabbed his shoulders back from Kanata's gripping hands. "Why are you so mad about it? I just said it was not giving up, it is my real feelings. I'm done with it, the feelings I have for her now wasn't the same feelings that I have when I was young. It simply implies that it was a mere adoration and nothing more. I love her for the good things she has done for me, done for my life. I love her for she is a very lovable woman, but now she is just my most important person, and nothing like a love interest. Now do you understand?"

Kanata went overly shock. His jaws dropped down, he couldn't even blink.

He was stuttering when he said, "Y—you...You are giving up on her! It's the same thing. How could you betray her, you were not supposed to betray her! Who is this girl that you replaced with Yahisa?"

Yoh shook his head in impatience. "You really don't get it, Kanata. There is no one rather than Tsukiko, no one can replace her space in my heart. I wanted the best for her, is all. The thing is, for now, I only wanted to say thanks to her before I leave for America."

"You're leaving?" Kanata stood up, pointing his index finger at Yoh. He was so shock he couldn't even talk properly. "What the heck, Yoh Tomoe! First, you've given up Yahisa and now you are leaving? Why the sudden decision? And what about Yahisa...did she know about it?"

Yoh shook his head. "No. I couldn't find the chance on telling her, I'm not even sure if I can say goodbye to her. All I know is that I wanted to see her happy before I go, and I wanted to say thanks."

"You're mad."

"Yes, I'm not."

"..." Kanata went speechless for a moment, then he faced the floor looking so disappointed but more like sad. "To think that we've just became close friends... and I just accepted you as my rival recently yet now you're backing out. Really, I don't get you at all."

Yoh stood up to pat Kanata on his shoulders, "Your reaction surprises me, Kanata-kun. I thought you'd go jumping since you lost one love rival. But really, I did love Tsukiko but it was a long time ago. For now, I'd be more willing to help you with her. At least I could do something for you before I leave."

Kanata glared down at him, Yoh was smaller than him for a few inches though, that is. "Gee, you can just tell me that you are doing that for her and not for my own benefit."

Yoh grinned. "Oh, you got it right." He smacked Kanata on his shoulder before he ran forward, sticking out his tongue at the Pisces guy. "I know you'd protect her while I'm not around, you love her and so you would. That's why if something happens to Tsukiko you'll be seeing the door of the dead KANATA NANAMI!"

Kanata fumed before he clenched his fists, then he ran fast to follow Yoh and might as well catch him up to make him pay, "Arrgh! Bastard Yoh! I'll twist your arms this time! You don't actually see me as your friend, do you? What am I, your eyes and ears while you're not here anymore?"

Yoh ran fast downstairs, not caring even if he might fall, yet still he managed to yelled back, "You're my dog!"

"Come back here, Yoh!" Kanata shouted hard as he was running down from the roof, eager to twist Yoh's fragile arms with his own. When he managed to exit the door that connects the rooftop stairs and school lobby, he saw Yoh that was now clinging up on Yahisa's arms, smirking evilly at him. Kanata roared inside. Yoh really loves teasing him and making him jealous.

"Yoh, omae!" He said as he grumpily dragged his feet forward. "I told you not to cling on her!"

Yoh just gave him a funny face which angered Kanata more.

He was about to launch on Yoh but he stunned when Yahisa smiled at him, "You two are getting along so well, Kanata. It makes me glad, since you two always fight."

"You call this 'getting along so well'? Absolutely not!" Kanata corrected as he pulled Yoh away from Yahisa.

"As long as Yahisa's here with me then I don't care if Kanata's around pestering me." Yoh declared, not wanting to let go of Yahisa's arm.

"Kisama!" Kanata's golden eyes narrowed a little, dragging Yoh now by force, and well, he succeeded this time...making Yoh pout. "Look, you're hurting Yahisa!" Kanata pointed at Yahisa's ruffled blouse.

"Ahaha, it's okay Kanata. It happens all the time so I'm used to it, besides, it doesn't hurt at all." Yahisa smiled, fixing her ruffled blouse due to Yoh's grasp.

Yoh turned his face at Tsukiko, giving her a thank you smile, he was so motivated at smiling at Yahisa that he didn't notice Kanata grabbing his arm.

"Hey, Yoh," Kanata started as he went closer to Yoh's ear to make a faint whisper, "You just said you don't love her. Why still flirting, damn it."

Yoh heard the question so well and he laughed, he turned his face at his right to see Kanata's angered reaction, but it was so immediate and he was sure enough that he didn't know that Kanata's too close to his face—and so when he turned a little their faces unexpectedly met. Their sweet innocent lips made soft contact and both of their eyes shockingly went white.

It wasn't just them who were stunningly surprise. Yahisa herself widened her eyes as she covered her mouth, "Ah! I didn't know that you two were actually getting along so well that...that..."

Kanata was the first to stepped backwards, horrified as he shook his head while moving his hands in unsystematic manner, "W—wait! T—this...Yahisa you're mistaken! It was an accident!"

"I swear he did it on purpose!" Yoh shouted as he rubbed off his lips.

"What did you say?" Kanata fumed.

Yoh glared at him, "It's your fault for having your stinking face close to me! Or rather say, you did it on purpose so you can embarrass me in front of Yahisa..."

"Omae wa—!" Kanata clenched, "Tsk!" He fisted the unseen air. "Damn you for stealing my first kiss..."

"Damn you for stealing my second kiss." Yoh answered.

"W-hat? Second?" Kanata's brow quirked up. "Who was the first! Don't tell me that..."

Yoh managed to bring his composure back, he stuck his tongue out before deciding to run again since he knows that Kanata will be so eager to capture him this time. "Of course, it's Yahisa, who else! Fuwahahhaha."

Kanata looked at Yahisa who just shrugged her shoulders before she smiled. Kanata was almost teary.

"Yoh you bastard!" Kanata went dramatically wild as he ran to capture Yoh. He might as well punished the Capricorn boy that he won't be able to remember his name.

"They're getting along so well, don't you think?" Yahisa said as Suzuya appeared at her side.

"Indeed." He said as he curled his arms around Yahisa's waist.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yatta! I finally finished this fanfic! I'm currently watching this anime, and I suddenly fell in love with its characters. I love all of them, but I love Kanata Nanami more, so yeah, you can say that this is a tribute for KANATA NANAMI and not just for YOH TOMOE. I wish to write more of this when I have time. As for now, please rate my work!


End file.
